Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light emitting assembly, a backlight module, and a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a light emitting assembly with reduced thickness, a backlight module having the light emitting assembly, and an LCD apparatus having the backlight module.
Description of Related Art
Energy conservation and new energy development are essential issues in the recent years, and light sources are now indispensable to human beings. Among the light sources, the energy-saving light emitting diode (LED) has become the focus of attention. This is not only because the LED is the main illumination source but also because the LED is power-saving, environment-friendly, long-lasting, and less pollutant.
In order to comply with requirements for energy conservation and environmental protection, the existing thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) modules mostly employ the LED devices as the light sources. To be more specific, an LED device is formed on a circuit board to form an LED light bar that can be applied in a backlight module, and the LED light bar is combined with a light guide plate, so as to form a planar light source.
Generally, when the light bar having both a rigid circuit board and a flexible circuit board is to be formed, an LED device is fondled on the rigid circuit board, and then the rigid circuit board is combined with the flexible circuit board, so as to connect external circuits through the flexible circuit board. FIG. 1A is a schematic cross-sectional view illustrating a conventional backlight module. FIG. 1B illustrates the connecting relation of LED devices in the light bar depicted in FIG. 1A. With reference to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, in a backlight module 10, a holder 100 supports a light guide plate 102. A light bar 106 is located within the space 104 formed by the holder 100. Besides, the light bar 106 includes a rigid circuit board 108, three sets of serially connected LED devices 110, and a flexible circuit board 112. An end of each LED device 110 in each set is commonly connected to a positive electrode 114, and the other end of each LED device 110 in each set is respectively connected to negative electrodes 116a, 116b, and 116c. 
The LED devices on the rigid circuit board are serially connected, i.e., the serially connected LED devices are adjacent to one another, which easily causes v-block defects. In other words, failure of an LED device of a serial of LED devices leads to malfunction of the whole serial of LED devices, which causes an abnormal display region (block) on a display frame because the LED devices in malfunction are adjacent to one another. The LED devices can thus be connected through jumpers in order to prevent the aforesaid defects. However, this leads to an increase in the area of the rigid circuit board.
FIG. 1C illustrates the connecting relation of the LED devices via the jumpers. Different from the light bar 106 in FIG. 1B, the light bar 106′ in FIG. 1C has the first, the fourth, and the seventh LED devices 110 that are serially connected to form the first set of LED devices 110, the second, the fifth, and the eighth LED devices 110 that are serially connected to form the second set of LED devices 110, and the third, the sixth, and the ninth LED devices 110 that are serially connected to form the third set of LED devices 110. An end of each LED device 110 in each set is commonly connected to a positive electrode 114, and the other end of each LED device 110 in each set is respectively connected to negative electrodes 116a, 116b, and 116c. 
It can be observed from FIG. 1B and FIG. 1C that the rigid circuit board is required to have a large area for circuit arrangement, such that the LED devices of the rigid circuit board can be connected via the jumpers. Thereby, the thickness h of the backlight module 10 is increased, and the LCD cannot be appropriately thinned down.